


Candy Cane

by the_realduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Castiel, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/pseuds/the_realduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stared down at the slip of paper in his hand with astonishment.</p>
<p>His eyes read the few sentences that were neatly typed on the small card over and over, while the red and white striped candy cane lay perched on his desk.  </p>
<p>
  <i>Roses are red, Violets are blue,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The depth of my love? If you only knew…</i>
</p>
<p>What.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destiel Christmas Minibang.

Dean stared down at the slip of paper in his hand with astonishment.

His eyes read the few sentences that were neatly typed on the small card over and over, while the red and white striped candy cane lay perched on his desk.  

> _Roses are red, Violets are blue,_
> 
> _The depth of my love? If you only knew…_

What.

_What_.

Dean was still staring at the note when his best friend Charlie came along and plopped down in the chair beside him.

“What’s got that look on your face?” she questioned, straight to the point as usual.

Dean shook his head slowly. “I think I have a secret admirer?” He phrased the statement as a question, still a little taken aback by the whole situation.

“What?” came the screech from beside him, as Charlie made a grab for the note. He didn’t put up much of a fight, and let her take the note from him; instead, he picked up the candy cane from where it sat, twirling the candy absent mindedly.

“Oh my god, Dean, this is so sweet. Really cryptic and maybe a bit odd, but a secret admirer candy cane?” Charlie enthused, gesturing rather enthusiastically. “Oh my _god_.”

“I know.” Dean nodded, ducking his head as a slight flush stole over his cheeks. “But uh…who from do you think?”

“Hmm…” His friend sat back in her chair, contemplating the question. “Well, it can’t be anyone in this department. There’s only so many options in the IT department, me excluded because of the lesbian thing of course.” She looked around, scrunching her nose. “Chuck is out, for obvious reasons. Garth too. Tessa maybe? Nah, she’s not the ‘roses are red’ type, and I think she has a boyfriend.”

Dean half-listened as Charlie rattled off a few more names from their department and then dismissed them for one reason or another. Who could have sent him this? He really didn’t know that many people in the rest of the building, save for the few of those that braved the beautiful chaos of IT.

There was the kid at the front desk, the one with the ridiculous name – what was it, Samandriel? Something awful and impossible to pronounce. No matter, he was much too young anyway, and always making moony eyes at the head programmer, Kevin. Which also crossed him off of Dean’s mental list, because Kevin always was finding excuses to talk to the kid. There was Ruby, but something told Dean that there was no way in hell that she would send someone a candy cane with poetry. Jo, but considering that she was head over heels for Charlie, that was an effective no.

The only other person Dean saw was one of the men from head office. One of the bigshots, he only came down to get numbers from Kevin whenever he forgot to send them in (which was surprisingly often, come to think of it.)

Butterflies instantly erupted in Dean’s stomach just thinking about the man. Tall, dark hair (that too frequently looked like I-just-had-sex hair), golden skin – the man was truly a vision whenever he walked into the department, pressed suit fitting him like a glove and walking with the quiet confidence of someone who had power and responsibility.

In short, there was also absolutely no chance in hell that he was the man who had sent Dean the candy cane.

Dean sighed as Charlie finished her list with a shrug.

“That’s about all I can think of. You’re on your own, baby cakes.”

Yeah, he figured as much. There was no way he was getting work done today.

***

“You did _WHAT_?!”

Gabriel smirked, no remorse anywhere in his expression. “I found the poem you wrote. So, because I’m a genius and have an excellent skillset, I put two and two together. The fact that you go down to IT _way_ too often combined with the fact that last time we were drunk together, you wouldn’t shut up about this ‘Dean” person with the ‘fucking eyes and the fucking freckles’, I made the astounding leap of logic that you like him. Therefore, I sent him the poem. Go forth and be gay, my dear brother.”

Castiel was clutching the edge of his desk, torn between mortification and anger. “Gabriel. How could you do that, I’m a CEO-“

His brother scoffed, and propped his feet up on Castiel’s desk. “Oh please, don’t give me that shit.”

“There are _rules_ -“

“Fuck the rules, Cas. It’s Christmas! The season of zero fucks and overpriced holiday drinks.”

Cas shook his head, “You could have been wrong. It could’ve gone to the wrong person.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Was I? Did it”

His silence was apparently enough of an answer, and his brother simply went back to grinning knowingly.

Cas _hated_ that look.

“Rumor has it that Dean is trying to figure out who happened to send him a candy cane this morning.” Gabriel said flippantly. “He’s pretty confused apparently. Maybe you should go and explain.”

“I hate you.”

Cas glared before he stalked out of the room, ignoring Gabriel crowing from behind him, “Go and get your man, little bro!”

***

Dean was just unwrapping the stubborn plastic from the candy cane when he looked up to find Mr. Sex Hair gliding towards him. He froze. The man had never walked his way before, and he could already see that his eyes were blue from where he sat.

Shit, Dean _loved_ blue eyes.

Mr. Sex Hair stopped in front of his desk, as his fingers clenched around the candy for support. This was seriously too much excitement for one day, and it wasn’t even noon yet.

“Hello.” Oh fuck, what the hell kind of voice was that, all low and rumbly, what the _fuck_.

“Er – hi.” Brilliant Dean, really nice.

The man shuffled a bit, cleared his throat.

“I, uh…my brother told me that he sent something down here for you, and uh…”

Dean’s stomach dropped slightly. “Your brother.”

“Well no,” the man stuttered a bit, which was – okay, men who were as gorgeous as that shouldn’t _stutter,_ because that was _adorable_. “It was from me, but I didn’t know he was going – well, I didn’t plan for you to get it –“

With every passing moment, this situation sucked more. “You mean it wasn’t for me?” He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“No, it _was_ – is!” the man let out a frustrated sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. “It was for you. The poem was for you, I just hadn’t really planned on you actually reading it.”

“I’m-“ Dean started, before continuing, cautiously getting his hopes up. “I’m a little confused. But the note was from you?”

A nod.

“And you did mean it for me?”

Another nod.

“Okay.” He smiled, “I’m still a little confused though.”

The man across from him grinned, sending Dean’s heart pounding (oh god how _sickening yet awesome_ ). “I could explain it to you over coffee.”

“I’d like that.” How was this his life, oh my _god_.

The man stuck out his hand. “I’m Castiel.”

_Castiel_. “I’m Dean”, he replied.

Their hands lingered too long, neither noticing Charlie in the background giving Dean a thumbs up.


End file.
